Ivresse
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Harry livre la bataille finale et Draco lui livre sa propre bataille avec son coeur... ! YAOI SLASH !


_**Auteur :**_ Camille

_**Base :**_ Harry Potter

_**Titre : **_Ivresse

_**Genre :**_ Yaoi, death-fic, sâoulons-les-persos, rêverie du matin

_**Rating :**_ Mmm… Peut-être un lemon évoqué…

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. … Par contre l'histoire m'appartient… (donc on peut pas dire que Drago m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

_**Blabla de l'auteur :**_ Ce matin, j'ai eu une vision… Tenace ! Un des personnages de HP sâoule… Alors bon… Comme elle m'a poursuivi toute la journée… La valà !

**IVRESSE**

Ivresse : Etat d'excitation psychique et d'incoordination motrice dû à l'ingestion excessive d'alcool.

Ivresse : Etat d'euphorie, d'excitation; transport.

#Une autre Bièraubeurre !

Je jeta un regard autour de moi… Il y avait du monde au Chaudron Baveur… Pourquoi ? Oh… On avait fait installer un hologramme pour retransmettre l'Ultime bataille entre Voldemort et Harry…

Harry… Il avait refusé que j'aille combattre à ses côtés… J'aurai pu l'aider… J'aurai au moins su, s'il vivait… Harry…

Oui, j'aime le sorcier… Oui, je souhaite que mon " jeune " amant s'en sorte… Mais il était parti lui-même dans un tel état…

Flash-Back

#Ecoute mon cœur…Bien sur que je voudrais être avec toi… Mais crois-tu que ça soit raisonnable ? Oui, je veux me débarrasser de ça ! Souviens-toi des lettres de menaces ! Souviens-toi un peu de tout ça ! Tu es DRACO MALFOY ! Tu es le fils d'un des Mangemorts les plus importants ! Tu crois qu'il te laisserait en vie, amour ? Ils vont te tuer et c'est la dernière chose que je veux ! Comprends Drac'… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Mon cœur… Comprends…Je sais que c'est dur de se trouver à l'écart de tout ça pour toi… Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs…

Ses yeux se firent plus fuyant… Il ne me disait pas toute la vérité…

___#Harry… Tu me caches quoi ? Je… Draco… Trelawney a vu que je mourrai… Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de t'interposer… Je ne veux pas que tu y voies… Cœur... Harry ! Nous savons tous qu'elle n'a jamais dit plus de dix prophéties justes ! Je sais… Je sais… Mais là, je crains qu'elle ait bel et bien raison…S'il te plaît, amour. Fait le. Pour moi._

J'avais hoché de la tête… Oui, je respecterais ce qu'il me demandait. Même si cela me fendait le cœur…

Fin du Flash-Back

J'ai à côté de moi un verre de Soho… Harry m'avait confié au début de notre relation que s'était son alcool préféré… Pour l'instant, je me contente de Bièraubeurre. Et quand viendra le moment de mourir, car je ne lui survivrais guère longtemps. Enfin… Mon corps vivra encore un bout de temps… Mais mon âme sera déjà morte depuis bien longtemps. Il est ma vie !

Je sais, c'est stupide de dire ça de ma part… Moi qui l'ai haïs pendant si longtemps… Je n'aurai pas du **autant** m'attacher à lui, non ? Pourtant… Je l'aime… C'est sûrement ça, la clef…

Pourquoi croire la prophétie de l'autre toupie ? Oh ! Sûrement à cause de Dumbledore… Sûrement…

Flash-Back

___#Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, demain, à lieu l'Ultime Bataille contre Voldemort. Soit, il meurt… Soit, il triomphe…Je souhaite bien sur la première option. Mais la fin de cette bataille est encore incertaine. Je ne vous cache pas que de nombreux élèves de septième année vont y participer… Dont M. Potter, Mlle Ganger, M. Weasley, …Ou bien MM. Goyle et Crabble dans le camp adverse. C'est dans cette même perspective, que j'ai choisi quelques petits changements de chambre cette nuit. Nous ne savons qui va revenir, de qui va mourir…Et bien que vous soyez mineurs pour la plupart, nous savons que vos vies risquent de s'arrêter cette nuit. De ce fait, j'ai décidé que…_

Là, il va annoncer qu'entre autres, je pourrais, si je le souhaite passer la nuit avec Harry…

Fin du Flash-Bask

Il avait été chouette de nous le proposer… Bien sur, les rares, qui n'étaient pas au courant pour nous deux, ont été un peu surpris… Mais je m'en fiche de cela ! Ils ne comptent plus… Ils ne se sont pas étonnés pour Ganger et Weasley… Non… Pas **CE** Weasley… Pas Ron… Mais Percy… Quant aux jumeaux… Ca été drôle, les regards hallucinés qui se demandaient pourquoi Dumbledore les mettait ensemble… Bah ! Cretins ! Qui ne savait pas que Fred et George avaient une liaison ? Oui, ils étaient frères et alors ?

Bon d'accord, j'avais été un **peu** surpris de l'apprendre… Mais sinon… Bon, je ne l'avais pas appris, je m'étais trompé de chemin en allant voir Harry… Et il est vrai que la vision des jumeaux Weasley l'un dans l'autre ne manquait pas d'intérêt… Le tout avait été de leur expliquer le lendemain ce que je faisais dans la tour Griffondor…

La tête, qu'ils avaient eu, avait été… Intéressante, nous dirons. En réalité, peu de personne se doutait de leur relation… Chez les Griffondors, ils s'affichaient, certes, plus… Mais les Griffondors… Ils ne sont pas réputés pour leur intelligence et leur luminosité… Sinon ailleurs… On ne voyait pas les Jumeaux à la longue…

Et notre Nuit… Notre dernière nuit…

Flash-Back

Nous étions rentrés dans la chambre depuis quelques instants. Oui, nous avions envie de concrétiser notre union une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois…

Nos robes de sorciers sont depuis longtemps un vieux souvenir…Harry se penche vers moi et me vole un baiser… Sa langue taquine caresse mes lèvres avant de bien vouloir s'aventurer entre elles. Ses mains ont pris leur place, sur mes hanches, tentant de réduire le plus possible l'espace entre nous… Et puis, je craque, ma bouche s'écarte doucement de lui, mes dents lui mordillent les lèvres…Puis, je descends sur sa gorge blanche, mordillant sa veine jugulaire. Sa respiration s'accélère peu à peu. Et là, j'ose. Je ne l'avais jamais fait, mais je le marque mien.

Fin du Flash-Back

Cette nuit fut la meilleur que je n'ai jamais passé… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'au matin, tu partes ? Tout était si bien… Même cette phrase murmurée dans un demi-sommeil

#"Je t'aime Drac'… Quoi qu'il se passe. Je t'aime plus que tout."

C'était un peu son testament… Oui, il me l'avait dit cent fois, mais là… Il y avait quelque chose en plus… Comme s'il me disait qu'il cherchait la Paix, non pas pour lui… Mais pour **nous**…

Et voilà… Tous se mettent à hurler de joie. Des cris résonnent. "Le Survivant l'a vaincu" C'est sur la bouche de tous… A-t-il survécu ? C'est tout ce qui m'importe… Mais la remarque de Tom finit de briser mes espoirs…

#"Personne ne peut survivre à une telle explosion !"

Harry est mort ! HARRY POTTER EST MORT ! Amour est mort… Seigneur… Il m'a quitté… Déjà… Il me manque tant !

Le verre de Soho… Je **dois** le boire. Pour lui… Parce qu'il aurait voulu fêter ça… Et moi… Je fête sa mort… Il est mort, Seigneur… Mort…

Ma main tremblante s'avance lentement vers la coupe. Pour boire jusqu'à la lie ma mort. Sa mort…

Je ferme les yeux au moment d'avaler le liquide blanchâtre… Pour ne pas voir qu'il est absent, qu'il ne m'empêchera pas de boire, comme il le fait à chaque fois. Je ne tiens pas l'alcool… Je suis, déjà, proche de l'ivresse… Là, je le serais.

La boisson commence à couler doucement dans ma gorge… Le verre s'éloigne…

#Comment faudrait-il te le dire amour ?

Il est là… Je le vois dans une demi-conscience… Merci… La seule chose que je sais faire est de me blottir. Contre lui.

Il est ma vie…

Il est Harry Potter, le Survivant. Je suis Draco Malfoy, le fils de Mangemort.

Nous sommes… Un couple ?

Fin…


End file.
